


One Shots (SMUT)

by Smutloverforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutloverforlife/pseuds/Smutloverforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of one shots that i did ages ago !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts   
> and my tumblr is toinfinityandbeyond-1.tumblr.com/

Liam’s place was always the place they meet. Five best friends, Harry, Liam, Louis ,Niall ,Zayn. Today was the weekend and they decided to meet in Liam’s house ,because he was the only one who lived alone.  
“Heeeey LIAAAAAAAAM” a voice of four boys yelling at his face and jumped at him at the door. “Get off me fat asses !!”Liam yelled as he was on the floor with four bodies on him.”We’re NOT”Niall said sticking his tongue out.”Shut up”Liam sighed as he finally got to get up.They all sat in the living room,Liam and Zayn on the couch,Harry and Niall on the love seat,Louis sitting on the floor in front of the couch.”What are you planning to do ?”Zayn asked.”Let’s play a game !!”Niall exclaimed.”which one ?”Harry asked.”Remember the yoghurt game we used to play when we were kids ?”Niall suggested.”FUUUUUN !!!”Louis yelled.  
“So that’s how it goes,Liam,Zayn,Niall,Harry will wear a blindfold and will make teams. Zayn with Liam and Harry with Niall. Each one of you will have yoghurt and have to feed it to the other one and the first team who finish will be the winner and the losers will have to....ummmm.....lick the youghurt from each other faces”Louis smirked.”WHAT ?! NO that’s DISGUSTING you sick bastard”Liam yelled.They all nodded in agreement. “Then try not to loose”Louis said in a sassy tone.They all groaned but started doing as Louis said. After 5 minutes Louis started talking.”Narry WINS !!” he yelled happily. “WTF ?!”Zayn yelled annoyingly.they all took off the blindfolds and looked at their faces with yoghurt on it and laughed. “Guys you looked SO hilarious ”Louis laughed.”Now,you losers have to lick your faces till it’s clean”Niall said while Harry was dancing a victory dance.Liam blushed and looked down and Zayn felt like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.They put the blindfolds again and Louis inched them closer to each other so that they can do as they were told. 

Liam and Zayn started licking each other faces quickly while the other three were just laughing their asses off !! Suddenly something happend made Liam and Zayn freeze..Their tongues met !! They both felt elictricity shooting through their bodies but they never moved their tongues from it’s place. The room fell silent when Zayn pulled Liam in for a kiss,Liam kissed back instantly,like he was waiting for this to happen. Liam put his hands on Zayn’s back and pulled him SO close,that everything was touching. Liam’s cock started to harden under the friction. He knew that his friends were right there watching them but he couldn’t care less. Zayn grasped Liam’s cock through the thick material of his jeans and Liam moaned in Zayn’s mouth. “Do you want to fuck me Liam ?!”Zayn asked,his voice hoarse.”Uh-huh”Liam moaned as Zayn completed palming him through his jeans.They both had their blindfolds on but it made the situation way hotter. Liam fumbled with the button of Zayn’s Jeans,till he took it off. Liam found that there was no briefs under his jeans. Zayn was standing up while Liam was on his kness,when Zayn took off their blindfolds and looked at Liam’s eyes that were on his cock. “You are so big,so beautiful”Liam whispered looking to Zayn’s eyes.Liam stood up and started to take off Zayn’s shirt while he did the same to Liam. They looked around and found Three boys with bulges in their trousers and palming themselves through the material.”Let’s give them a show Liam”Zayn whispered in Liam’s ear and bit his earlobe. “I bet you taste so good ”Liam said as he flicked his hands over Zayn’s cock. Zayn moaned loudly. Liam bent on his knees and cat-licked Zayn’s cock tip and let his tongue drop at the slit and Zayn was moaning and the other boys were groaning in pleasure. Zayn Looked at them and they all had their hands on their briefs material. “Oh Fuck...Suck him Li”Niall moaned using the nickname he uses when he needs something badly. Liam didn’t waste a second,he took Zayn’s cock in his mouth and started to bob his head up and down and Zayn took a handful of Liam’s hair and forced him down till he felt that he hit the back of Liam’s throat and saw the tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. Zayn stilled Liam’s head and fucked Liam’s mouth so hard.”He likes it”they heard Harry whispered.”Of course he does. He has a.cock.slut.in.himself” Zayn said between his thrusts.Till Liam pulled back with a red swallowen lips,and kissed Zayn so hard. “Show them your cock Liam”Zayn winked at Liam,gesturing for Liam’s BIG bulge in his trousers it looked painfully hard.Liam looked at the other three boys and took off his trousers and briefs,all their eyes widened at the big cock leaking with pre-cum. “Let’s see if your tiny ass can take this big cock ”Liam said filthily as he throw Zayn on the floor.”Get on all fours NOW”Liam said as he opened a drawer from the stand beside the couch.He took out a condom and a small bottle of lube.”May I have the honor ?”Harry smirked,Liam understood what he meant and handed him the condom and the lube. Louis’ and Niall’s hands were all over Liam’s body. Louis stood up and started kissing –almost sucking- Liam’s jaw line which made Liam moan quietly.Niall’s fingers found Liam’s ass and slapped his ass hard,that it would leave a mark.”Ahhhhh”Liam groaned in pleasure.”You like that ?”Nialler whispered seductively .”Yeah,Nialler...Ahhhh”he said but was quickly interrupted by another smack on his ass by Niall.”All done”Harry said pinching Liam’s nipple.”Leeyum”Zayn groaned. They all looked at the boy who had his fingers inside his ass and wiggling it in the air. Liam bit his lip at the view.  
Liam intered two fingers and found him quite loose.”you prepared yourself already. Such a slut Zaynie,You want my cock so bad. How badly do you want it ?”Zayn moaned in response as Liam had three fingers fucking him slowly,teasing him. “Answer me ?!”Liam yelled smacking Zayn’s ass.”JUST FUCK ME LIAM !!”Zayn yelled. Liam entered slowly and started fucking Zayn slowly and going deeper with each thrust. Until Liam hit his prostate and Zayn moaned louder.”Harder”Zayn whispered but no one heard except Niall.”What do you want Zaynie ?!”Liam asked,still thrusting. “JUST FUCK HIM HARDER LIAM”Niall yelled,Liam looked and found Harry’s hand on Niall’s cock stroking it and vice versa. While Louis was completely dressed,his face red and sweaty. He didn’t think of it because he was busy of something else. He began fucking Zayn harder and harder till Zayn became a moaning mess. The moans from Harry and Niall were getting louder by the second.  
Zayn was feeling like he was going to come. Once he tried to stroke his cock,Liam smacked his hands away. “You’re going to cum untouched. Like the slut you are”Liam said harshly.Liam was so close to the edge too,but he wanted for Zayn to be the first.”Show me your cum Zaynie,let me taste it”Liam whispered in Zayn’s ear and licked the outline. And that was all it took Zayn to shoot spurts of cum all over the floor and the couch and his chest.The feeling of Zayn’s walls tighten around Liam’s cock made him cum hard. He slowly slid out of Zayn and Zayn fell to the floor. Liam took some of the cum that was on his chest and licked it..”So dilicious”Liam winked at Zayn who was just exhausted to do anything. They looked at Harry and Niall who came just after them and Louis was still all dressed up !!  
“Lou”Liam said looking weirdly at Louis.”You okay ?! I mean I just saw the best porno movie and you didn’t even touch yourself !”Harry said shocked. “I’m a little bit...It feels...like..uncomfortable..y’know !”Louis said looking down,his face red as a tomato “Okay,me and Liam just had sex in front of you plus Harry and Niall giving each other hand jobs and you feel UNCOMFORTABLE !?”Zayn yelled.”Wait Zayn”Liam said softly as he leant closer to Louis’ ear.”you don’t wanna show us your Cock Louis ?! It seems very big,I want to see it”Liam said seductively and Louis moaned as Liam started to slide the zipper of his jeans. But Louis stopped his hands quickly.Liam leant again to his ear,”If you show it,I’ll ride you right here right now !!”Liam winked at Louis and smirked when Louis let him complete what he was doing . after he took off Louis clothes.”I’ll make this day unfrogettable for all of us”Liam whispered. Getting up from in front of Louis and talked to the other three. That’s when Louis saw their cocks starting to harden up again and smirked at him. Liam gestured for Louis to lay on the couch and told Harry to do to him as he did to Liam before with the condom and lube. While Harry was doing that Liam was kissing Louis hardly and lustful. Louis felt someone kissing his nipple and toying with other one,when he looked he found Niall and Zayn was stroking his dick lazily at the view. “All ready Liam”Harry smirked. Liam stopped kissing Lou and stratled Louis hips until he felt the head of Louis cock touching his hole. He looked at Louis for approval.Louis nodded and Liam started sliding down on Louis dick,his mouth ‘O’ shape. “Loooooou you’re so big”Liam whimpered.Louis felt wet kisses on his chest and again,found Niall !! Zayn came and stood in front of Louis’ face and grabbed his head and pushed him to suck his cock and Louis approved and started sucking hard at Zayn’s cock. Louis almost choke when he felt a wet tongue licking at his entrance,That was Harry. Harry was also stroking Liam’s cock with his hand. While Zayn’s free hand was on Harry’s ass and intering his fingers in and out.Louis was sure to take million of mental pictures because the view was priceless.  
Louis pushed back to Harry’s face,wanting more of Harry’s tongue. Harry obliged instantly and started darting his tongue in and out of Louis’ hole.Then started intereing a finger with his tongue and it drove Louis crazy. “Ahhhhh fuck Haz”Louis said around Zayn’s cock. Liam whispered something to Harry. Harry smirked and went away for moment.Louis whined at the lack of contact. Now,Liam was pounding on Louis’s cock and when he went balls deep,Lou’s cock hit Liam’s prostate and he yelled in pleasure..”Yeah,fuck me Lou right there”Liam groaned as Louis started to move his hips up and down,fucking Liam in the same angle. Louis took Zayn’s cock again and bobbed his head faster as he moved his hips at the same time. Liam and Zayn were in pure bless,they were moaning and kissing each other every minute.Louis looked at Niall who was marking all Louis’ chest with love bites. While one of his hands was working on his own cock,and the other was on Zayn’s ass,grabbing it hard taht it could bruise. Louis felt something enter him and he looked over to see Harry’s cock directed to his ass. Louis nodded and Zayn’s patience ended,he grabbed Louis’ head and forced him down on his cock and moved his head faster till Zayn felt like he was so close to the edge. Louis felt Zayn tense and he knew he was close. Louis let his tongue dart into the slit and one of his hands were toying with Zayn’s balls.”FUCK”Zayn yelled then he shoot spurts of cum to Louis’ mouth,he swallowed it all. Zayn was so exhausted by now. He dropped on the floor like he lost his concious. All of them giggled.”Zayn’s down”Liam chuckled though the fact he was still riding Louis. “Of course he is !He took the best blowjob after you fucked him with this big cock of yours”Harry said biting Liam’s shoulder blade.Louis suddenly found himself eyelevel with Niall’s leaking cock. He seemed like Niall just wanted a certain touch to cum. Niall looked at Liam and his eyes were shut close like he needed someone touching his cock to cum. Niall sat in a 69 position so his face was close to Liam’s dick and his dick was in front of Louis’ face. Louis took Niall’s cock and Niall took Liam’s. Niall came.Hard. Again Louis took all of it and swallowed it. “Stop Niall,I want to come in Louis’ mouth”Liam whispered to Niall.Niall obliged and left Liam’s cock with a ‘POP’ and fell on the floor beside Zayn.Harry then slid out and Louis whined. But he found Harry taking the condom off and throwing it and coming to Louis’s mouth. “Open.your.mouth.now”Harry comanded,Louis obliged. With another flick of Harry’s fingers. He came into Louis mouth,Harry sighed happily and fell to the ground beside his two best friends. Louis now concentrated on Liam who seemed like he desperately wanted a release. “Cum in my mouth Liam..I know you want to”Louis said seductively.Liam slid away from Louis and stood up and moved closer to Louis’ face. And started pumping his cock and shooted the biggest load of cum in Louis’ mouth. Louis felt a hand on his cock,pumping him. That was Zayn !! Louis came in a second after the amazing job of Zayn’s hand.  
They all barely could walk to the bedroom,but they managed to anyway !! They all fell on the bed cuddled together until they fell asleep.This was a day to remember ;).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Liam is a single father. He had a divorce when Zayn (his son) was 4 and now Zayn is 16. Zayn was always..devious and Liam knew it and he knew better than to fall into his games
> 
> Or the one when Zayn seduces Liam and it's all thanks to Louis!

Zayn’s P.O.V  
Today is Friday,finally I’ll take a rest from all this school shit !! I saw my friend Louis running over to me.”Zayn,you doing anything later ?”he asked grinning.”I dunno man I’m so tired to do anything”I whined.”Don’t you want to have a good fuck tonight ?!”He asked like it was the most normal thing you could ever ask anyone –which was NOT- I didn’t tell anyone that I was gay except Lou.”Nah..don’t feel like it !!”I said shaking my head.”Oh come OOOON !!”He begged.”no nope I don’t want to go anywhere and I don’t want to do anything !!”I sighed as I saw my Dad’s car coming.”Have to go,dad’s here”I said.”Oh yeah your sexy dad..I wish I could just fuck him or vice versa”He moaned. ”DUDE he’s my FATHER!! ”I looked at him like he was really insane. Yeah my dad was hot and sexy with his short hair and sexy abs and his big di—NO Zayn stop he’s your father and yeah I saw his dick once,he never knew I did though !! “I’ll send you a video tonight..Watch.It !!”Louis said like it was the most important thing !! “I really have to go Lou” I said and ran to my dad’s car.”How was your day son?”Dad asked as he started to head for the main road.”Good ”I said with a sigh.  
Author’s P.O.V  
“What happened ?”Liam asked in concern.”It’s just Louis !!” Zayn said.”Louis,oh.. this kid is seriously weird !!”Liam said.”why ? did he ever do anything to you ?”Zayn said jumping from his seat,bumping his head.”He never ‘done’ anything but he looks at me like he’s eye raping me !!”Liam sighed.Zayn chuckled.”He thinks you’re sexy and hot or whatever !!”Zayn murmred quietly,though Liam heard him.”WHAT !? He told you !! isn’t that rude ?!”Liam yelled.”Rude ?! Oh daddy you’re so cute. You don’t know Lou !”Zayn chuckled.”Anyway,you don’t think I’m sexy ?”Liam winked,Zayn blushed.”D-daddy !!”Zayn squealed.”I’m sorry,just wanted to see your reaction !”Liam chuckled. Zayn looked at him and noticed how his big brown eyes concentrate on the road and how his biceps show in his tight polo and how his lips are really kiss—“NOOOOO Zayn NOOO,FUCK YOU HORMONES !!” Zayn thought Zayn looked down and noticed how his dad wore tight jeans that he just wanted to rip off and suck his dad right here.Now Zayn started having a growing problem in his pants,luckily they arrived. Zayn ran to the door and to his room directly. He couldn’t think of anything as a turn-off and all he was thinking about a turn-on was LIAM !!He didn’t want to masturbate to the thought of his father.So he just changed to sweats and sat in his room,not wanting to come out until the problem disappear. Anyway he opened his twitter and found that Louis send him a DM,He opened it and found a link to a porn site..’WTF’ he thought but opened it anyway ,he quickly regretted when that video was about a man fucking a twink who called him ‘daddy’ . Zayn started groaning and squirming as his boner got harder and more obvious for the naked eye. Zayn couldn’t take it anymore,He put the lap top aside and took off his pants and briefs and started jerking himself off slowly.Then he took his middle finger in his mouth and sucked on it slowly then lowering it down his body till it reached his hole,he started drawing circles around the rim,teasing his hole.”Ah yeah fuck Daddy fuck”he moaned entering his finger in.  
Meanwhile Liam was wondering why didn’t Zayn come down yet !! So,he got up from the couch and went upstairs,he was about to knock on the door when he heard his son moans and it was the sexiest thing Liam ever heard.Liam’s eyes widened that his son was jerking himself off while Liam was at the same place and could come in any second !! “Ahh fuck daddy” it hit Liam like a truck that his son was jerking off at the though of him !! Liam wasn’t disgusted or mad or anything,instead he was aroused and had a semi-hard going in his sweat pants. All Liam could hear was Zayn ’fuck’s and ‘yeah’s and all the moaning of daddy and Liam fuck !! Liam started palming himself and moaning quietly. He then pushed his hand in his pants and grasped his dick and jerked himself fast desperately wanting a release. It’s been so long since he had sex with anyone or since he got off because he was so busy with his work and his son !!  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK DADDY Liam FUUUUUCK” Zayn moaned loudly,so Liam knew he came and just the thought of his son getting off to the thought of him was enough to bring him to the edge too. He quickly ran to his room and shut the door and cleaned himself,changed his pants and made sure he looked good and not so fucked out !!  
His mind was telling him that this was SO wrong and Liam was not the kind who breaks rules !! But what will happen if he broke it just once,nobody will get killed.’I HAVE to shake this from my head’ Liam thought as he went downstairs to find Zayn looking stressed and sitting on the couch. Liam sighed quietly and smiled weakly when Zayn looked at him. Zayn moved a little so that was enough room for Liam to sit. Liam sat and patted on his lap motionning for Zayn to lay his head. Liam used to do this to Zayn whenever he was sick,tired or sad since like forever.Zayn sighed as he layed his head and closed his eyes as Liam started playing with his hair.”Is everything alright Zee ??”Liam asked.”I’m confused”Zayn said his body shaking.”Why ?!”Liam asked though he thought that he knew what Zayn was talking about.”There’s someone who I love but not the way I should love him it’s more like I lusted him I wanted him in every way possible I want him romantically and sexually but that could NEVER happen we can’t. I know he’ll hate me if I did anything”Liam’s heart broke as he felt a tear fall on his sweat pants.”You’re g-gay ?!”Liam wondered,his voice low. ”I thought you’d figure it out by now since I never had a girlfriend!!”Zayn laughed dryly. ”Look Zee I’m sure nobody will hate you. You’re amazing and anyone would be lucky to have you. You’re perfect in each single way. Physically and emotionally.. You’re my definition of perfection Zayn”Liam said as Zayn looked at him with his watery eyes and hugged him tightly.”C-can’t b-breath”Liam chuckled.Zayn laughed and pulled away.Zayn rested his head again where it was and nuzzled his head closer to Liam’s body making it brush against something that made Liam almost moan but covered it with a cough.  
They stayed like that for a while and they were watching Liam’s favorite series,F.R.I.E.N.D.S and it was becoming late so Liam and Zayn headed for their own rooms. Liam was thinking about Zayn’s words and how he seemed so honest about it,Liam did want Zayn now more than ever and not just for a one time thing,No he wanted him for ever. He fell asleep while thinking. Zayn couldn’t actually sleep he kept replaying what Liam –his dad- said.Liam’s words didn’t seem like a father to his son talk it seemed...more..so much more !! Zayn couldn’t sleep,he felt his phone vibrate on the bedside table he took it and it was a message from Louis.”Dude,where are you? I called you thousands of times !!”. Zayn called Louis.”Heeeeeeey missing princess” Louis said saracastically.”Sorry I was downstairs with dad”I apologized.”Mhmmmm...”Louis said and Zayn could literally hear his smirk.”You’re a sick bastard Lou”Zayn sighed.”Just imagine you and your sexy dad...that’ll be hot. Imagine you riding your dad or imagine you fucking your dad,that’s so hot”Zayn moaned as Louis continued to build images that he wanted to happen and again because of Louis Zayn was hard,So hard like rock..”L-lou I have to g-go now”Zayn said quickly as he hang up.”Fuck you Lou”Zayn yelled,then covered his mouth,afraid that he woke his dad up.He got up and adjusted himself trying his best to hide the problem or at least make it less invisible and walked to his dad’s room. He opened the door slowly revealing a peacefully sleeping -naked- Liam,not fully naked he had his tight black boxers that made Zayn want to fuck him. Then Liam flipped so his ass was on show.so firm and sexy,Zayn wanted to grab it so hard.’Fuck it’ Zayn thought as he entered the room and closed the door behind him slowly.He walked to the bed and admired the sexy figure laying and slowly brushed his fingertips over the material that was covering his ass crack.Liam started squirming and humming Zayn lowered his mouth and started kissing Liam’s ass and licking it,biting it and then he lowered the briefs and started sucking on his ass admiring it.He then started licking his way to Liam’s asshole and started licking it and he then entered his tongue.Liam jumped from the bed.”WHAT THE FUCK !?”he yelled.But when he saw Zayn his face expression softened.”It was me you were talking about earlier,right ?”Liam asked biting his lip,and lifting Zayn’s face closer to his.”Yeah”he whispered.”Are you nervous ?”Liam asked more quieter than before.”More than ever”Zayn smirked and closed the gap and captured Liam’s lips in a passionate kiss.”You taste amazing by the way”Zayn smirked as he pulled away and let his hand roam down Liam’s body to a certain place that had a growing problem.”But I wanna taste that”Zayn whispered in Liam’s ear making him blush.”But I wanna fuck you”Liam whispered blushing madly.”Oh Daddy I really wanna ruin your innocence when you say a dirty word”Zayn smirked as he felt Liam’s dick twitch at the word ‘Daddy’.”I’ll let you fuck me if..you let..me fuck..you !” Zayn whispered seductively.Liam nodded weekly as Zayn just took his boxer and his own tight briefs and took Liam in his mouth and started hard which made Liam moan loudly.It’s been a while since someone gave him a blowjob nonetheless someone with a skilled mouth.”Fuck Zee,I’ll c-cum i-if y-ou kept g-going on l-like t-that !!”Liam stuttered,barley able to form words. Zayn let go of Liam’s dick with a ‘POP’and stood up. “Daddy you’re so big”Zayn said honestly.”You’re not so bad yourself”Liam said as he took Zayn’s dick in his hands. Maybe that’s one thing he took from Liam...’I LOVE those genes’Liam thought. “What’s y-your ummm....favourite position”Liam said blushing.AGAIN. Zayn understood what he meant. Zayn just layed beside Liam and lefted his leg up and opened them wide and smirked at Liam.Liam’s cock twitched at the scene of the tight pink hole of his son –very sexy son who turned to his....lover?- Liam opened the bedside table and took out the lube.”Dammit !!”Liam hissed. “What ?”Zayn asked.”Well,actually since your mom and I divorced I stopped buying condoms”Liam blushed.Zayn stood on the bed on his knees and got closer to Liam’s ear.”So tell me if I’m wrong,you didn’t sleep with ANYONE for the past 12 years and you got off to..fingering yourself !!?”Zayn wondered,smirking slightly.”Yeah”Liam said looking down.”Not the point now Zayn”Liam sighed as Zayn layed back in his last position.”I don’t fucking care all I want now is your monster dick shoved up in my ass !!”Zayn was seriously started to get all angry and his dick was rock hard that it looked painful.Liam lubed his dick and got between Zayn’s legs and started brushing the tip against the tight pink hole .”Fuck daddy please”Zayn whined.Liam entered Zayn slowly and both of them were moaning so loud.Liam went balls deep and was surprised that Zayn’s little ass could take all of him without Zayn complaining.Liam started moving slowly in and out of Zayn. “Ohh gooood this feels amazing ”Zayn moaned making Liam smirk.”Faster daddy please”Zayn whined.”You look so good fucking me daddy”Zayn said huskily.Liam didn’t waste anytime. He was just waiting for Zayn to tell him,he didn’t want to hurt him !!”FUCK ME DADDY FASTER”Zayn yelled. Liam started pounding on Zayn. Suddenly Zayn moaned louder.”AHHHH DADDY FUCK ME RIGHT THERE DADDY FUCK FUCK PLEASE” Zayn moaned loudly making Liam dance mentally that he found his soft spot and started fucking harder with each thrust until he felt Zayn shudder as he came -untouched- “Yeah..Zee cum untouched just like the bitch you are”Liam growled as he started sliding out of Zayn and moving to Zayn’s mouth.”Suck”Liam demanded and Zayn quickly took Liam’s dick in his mouth -again- and started licking at the tip and letting his tongue playing on the slit.Liam felt a familiar tightening in his stomach and then he came inside Zayn’s mouth.Zayn swallowed it all.”You do taste amazing”Zayn winked as he tiredly tried to get up.”We had a deal”he smirked as he said to Liam.Liam through him back on the bed.”My favourite position is riding”He smirked as Zayn’s dick started to harden -again-. Liam’s dick was no different from Zayn’s. Liam handed Zayn the lube and looked lustfully at Zayn. “C’mere daddy”Zayn said innocently.Liam went to him and stratled his hips and Zayn put his hands on Liam’s waist as Liam slowly sank down on Zayn’s dick,his mouth ‘O’ shape. “Ahhhh Zayn you’re so big”Liam moaned as he continued to sink down.”You feel so good around me daddy”Zayn moaned.Both of them won’t care if anyone saw them they were both that they could break a big wall and confess their feelings in a very -very- weird way.Zayn started moving his hips and started to slam into Liam.”Ahhh yeah Zee...fuck”Liam moaned as he started to move up and down fucking himself on Zayn’s dick.”Yeah,move like that,so eager daddy...You love getting fucked don’t you !?”Zayn whispered slamming harder making Liam moan loudly.”I-i Love thiiiiiiiiiis”Liam groaned.”Of course you do,I bet you always bottomed”Zayn winked.”Yeeeeeah I-i did”Liam said blushing –still pounding on Zayn’s dick !!- “Touch me Zayn please”Liam begged pounding harder on Zayn to make him hit that spot inside of him.Zayn obliged and reached to grasp Liam’s dick and when he felt that Liam was about to cum.”Daddy I want you to cum in my ass and then lick it out”Zayn smirked.Liam pulled out slowly and entered Zayn -again- and with the first thrust he came hard in Zayn’s ass.As he was about to bend down and lick it Zayn talked.”Now sit again on my dick until I cum in your ass” Liam obliged and sat again as Zayn started to slam into him and after 2 seconds he came in Liam’s ass both of them moaning.Liam now slipped out and Zayn made them in a 69 position. They started licking the cum that was coming out from their holes and tasting themselves and moaned in unison.  
And as they finished.Liam layed tiredly beside Zayn as he snuggled closer to him and layed his head in the croak of his neck.”I love you daddy”Zayn said honstly.”Love you more Zee”Liam smiled.”No one can ever know about this,y’know”Liam said.”I know dad as long as what happened won’t be the last time”Zayn said quickly.”I never want this to stop !!”Liam smiled up at Zayn.”Dad when you said that you bottomed always,was that right ?”Zayn smirked as Liam blushed.”Wellllll..ummm...yeah but I never had a relationship except with two boys in my whole life. One in high-school and the other was in college and in both I was kind of the bottom,but I did top !!”Liam said then yawned.”We better sleep,before I harden again at your sexy sight”Zayn chuckled as he looked at the clock and saw that it’s too late.Then he looked down and saw that Liam –his dad- was sleeping and snoring slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 2 am when Liam woke up horrified from his sleep. He didn’t have a nightmare he just felt something weird. He was sweating and his face was red. He looked down and found something noticable in his pajama pants. He pushed it down and his eyes widened at his hard dick.  
“What is that ?! I don’t know how to get it away..Nooo !! What would I do !?”Liam said to himself.’Should I call Zayn,I know he sleeps late on weekends but I think he is the only one who can help me’ Liam thought as he quickly grabbed his mobile and dialled Zayn’s number after the 5th ring he picked up. “Who the hell is calling at this time ?”Zayn growled sleepily as he answered the phone.”I-it’s m-me Zayn” Liam stuttered. Zayn shot from the bed at the shaking voice on the other end.”What’s wrong Liam ?”Zayn asked worriedly.”I’m coming to yours, open the back door” Liam said as he hung up the phone and threw a shirt on and went downstairs then out of the house and to his best friend’s house with his small hands trying to cover the bulge in his pants.  
Liam sprang through the door when he saw that Zayn left it open,and closed it behind him and went upstairs to Zayn’s room.”What’s wrong Liam,to make you wake me up on such a late hour !?”Zayn asked. “Ummm...I have a little problem and I don’t understand what’s wrong !!”Liam said as his face was blood red. Zayn patted the spot next to him on the bed and Liam limped his way to the bed.”Why are you limping ?!”Zayn wondered.Liam leant in to whisper in Zayn’s ear.”M-my willy is hard a-and it’s getting e-even h-harder when I brush m-my hand a-against it”Liam stuttered.”First of all why in then name of god do you still call it ‘Willy’? second of all it’s really normal Li”Zayn patted Liam’s shoulders.”H-how do I make it go away ?”Liam asked.Zayn’s face flushed red as he thought of himself teaching Liam how to get off. But as the thought made him blush it also made him harden.He just shifted on the bed a little.”You just stroke it and you think of something that makes you all hot and y’know...You’ll come !!”Zayn said his voice barely above a whisper.”Okay,seriously..I can’t understand !!”Liam asked,his voice above a whisper.”I can show you !”Zayn suggested.Liam looked at him with wide eyes and his dick hardened more. Zayn motioned for Liam to take off his pants as he took off his too. Zayn’s eyes widened at Liam’s size.He was BIG seriously big for someone his age.  
“Don’t look at my willy like that I’m already insecure about it”Liam pouted,and covered his dick.”Don’t cover it. It’s...I mean your dick is great”Zayn breathed out.Liam blushed and looked at Zayn’s dick.”your willy is quite amazing too”Liam said barley above a whisper.”It’s called either dick or cock !!”Zayn growled.”I think cock is going to fit better on your tongue..Say it Li”Zayn bit his lip as Liam blushed like mad and said it.”Cock” Liam whispered. Zayn heard it and it made his dick twitch.”Say it louder Liam”Zayn growled in Liam’s ear and then he bit his earlobe making Liam moan.”Cock..Shit Zayn your cock looks just uhhhhh”Liam groaned.”Li are you gay?”Zayn asked as his fingers drew patterns on Liam’s thigh.”I-i think I’m gay because it’s not so normal or straight to think of you doing things to me and it actually makes me harder by the second!!”Liam said blushing ,looking down.”Can I kiss you ?”Zayn asked smirking.Liam answered by crashing his lips with Zayn’s falling into a passionate kiss. Liam’s hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer.Zayn was tugging on Liam’s hair.”What was the things you thought of me doing to you ?”Zayn asked,his voice husky.”Just do anything to me Zayn I won’t say no”Liam whined touching his dick to relieve some of the tension.  
Zayn slapped Liam’s hand away and replaced it with his own and started stroking fast.Liam was moaning and his back arched.”More”Liam moaned.Zayn smirked and replaced his hands with his mouth.”Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit Zaaaaaaaaaaaaayn ugh It feels...uhhh Zee please more..suck me harder”Liam begged.”you’re so big Li”Zayn whimpered as he took Liam as much as he could in his mouth. Liam grabbed Zayn’s head and hold it as he thrusted his hips up,fucking his mouth.  
Zayn was moaning because of how dominate Liam was. Then Liam pulled Zayn from his dick and started stroking his dick.”I want to taste it Li”Zayn winked as he sank again and licked Liam’s tip. With that Liam shot all his hot cum in Zayn’s mouth.Zayn swallowed it all and kept sucking Liam till he was soft again. “There you go Li.all Done” Zayn winked.”B-but you’re still hard”Liam said.Zayn’s face softened,”I don’t want to make you do something you don’t wanna do Li”Zayn said carrassing Liam’s cheek.”Just let me suck you,like you did..Return the favour at least”Liam smiled.”Don’t do something you don’t wanna do !!”Zayn said trying to make Liam go back and take his suggestion back.But nope.Nothing. In fact Liam started touching Zayn’s dick.”Liiii”Zayn moaned quietly.”I wanna Zayn I really do”Liam said his eyes were a bit darker but still looked like an innocent puppy.Zayn sighed and leaned back on the bed,his head resting against the headbord.  
Liam smiled to himself as he sank between Zayn’s legs and started cat licking Zayn’s tip repeatedly,earning groans from Zayn.”Stop the fucking teasing”Zayn growled.Liam obliged and took Zayn further in and sucked harder.”Shit Li where did you learn this !!”Zayn moaned as he came.  
"c'mere Li"Zayn whispered after he overcome the pleasure haze lave his system . Liam climed up the bed and lay beside Zayn. Zayn leaned down and kissed him slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Lou,Is Zayn ready or still sleeping as usual !?”Liam said stepping into his best friends dorm.”He’s in the bathroom,for the past 30 minutes”Louis huffed as Liam giggled. Liam walked into the dorm.Leaving the door open. Another two boys walked in,one with a dirty blonde hair called Niall,and another curly headed boy with the name of Harry. They were Louis’ boyfriends (?).So,Louis is gay,Zayn and Liam are definetly NOT.. Louis,Harry and Niall kinda had a threesome relationship,they are okay with it and no one complains. “Hey babes” Louis grinned and kissed each one of them on the mouth.”You ready Babe ?”Harry wondered. “Waiting for Zee”Liam sighed leaning on the bottom bed which belonged to Louis.”ZAYN GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE !!”Niall yelled. “something looks weird !”Zayn said as he got out of the bathroom with a confused look on his face as he looked in the mirror.Liam got up and went to where his friends were standing.”You look perfect as usual”Liam whispered in Zayn’s ear as they started going out of the dorm.Zayn blushed and looked down and muttered a ‘shut up’.   
At Lunch time they all sat around a table. Harry and Louis kissing and sucking their faces,while Niall was just biting and sucking on Louis’ neck skin.”CAN you JUST STOP !! It’s lunch time you bastards.”Zayn said clearly annoyed.”It’s enough that I hear you humping like rabbits through this thin walls,By the way Niall please can you lower your moans a little and Harry less of the dirty words !!”Liam said as he glared at the three blushing boys in front of him. Harry and Niall shared a dorm and whenever they wanna do ‘it’ they go to theirs and for Liam’s bad luck,he stayes at the dorm right beside theirs. “Instead of complaining about us,why don’t you find your own sex toy ?!”Niall said as he bit on his apple.”In case you didn’t notice -yet- me and Li are straight as a ruler. Right Leeyum ?”Zayn asked cheekily.”Uhh..Y-yeah”Liam stuttered sipping some of his water.’I think’ Liam thought.Louis looked at Liam and smirked. Zayn looked between Liam and Louis and looked confused as ever.  
“Liam and Zayn can I ask you a question ?”Louis asked.they nodded.”When was the last time you had sex ?”.Liam muttered a ‘three years’ and Zayn said”Same”.The other three boys eyes’ looked shocked and their mouths’ opened.”Scratch that,when was the last time you...ummm...got off ”Louis whispered.Liam and Zayn looked down,their faces red as a tomato or maybe even Redder. Zayn choke on his juice and got up taking his stuff with him.”I g-gotta g-go”Zayn stuttered and sped off to his class.”What about you Liam ?”Harry wondered.”I-I’m l-late for c-class”Liam stuttered and ran from the cafeteria and left their three friends looking at each other weirdly then started laughing their asses off.”Leave me to it”Louis smirked.  
After school and on their way back to their dorms.”Zee and Li ?”Louis called for them.”Yeah Lou ?”Zayn said as he and Liam went to Louis. Niall and Harry just left smirking and went to their own dorm.“Liam,go and change into some sweats and come to my dorm,Zayn you change too and don’t sleep. I wanna talk to you both in private,or maybe wanna show you something”Louis smirked and left. They stood looking confused as hell.”Ummm so see ya later ?”Liam said,more like questioned.”yeah”Zayn smiled and went to his and Louis’ dorm as Liam went to his own.  
After both of the boys changed. Liam went to Louis as he was asked to earlier and found Louis sitting on the floor with his lap top in front of him,at the same moment Zayn got out of the bathroom shirtless.”Hey Li”Zayn said cheekily.”Hey”Liam said as he walked and sat beside Louis and Zayn sat on the other side of Lou. “Just watch !!”.  
They both looked at the screen and found that Louis opened a porn video,Not just regular porn –GAY porn-.Liam and Zayn’s eyes widened.”WTF ?! LOU”Zayn yelled.”I’m going”Liam said getting up. But Louis grabbed his wrist.”SIT THE FUCK DOWN !!”Louis yelled angrily. Liam sighed and sat down.”Just watch,I wanna make sure of something”Louis said.  
He played the video and the boys started kissing with their hands roaming each other bodies and cupping their bulges through the materials of their jeans. Louis fast forward to the.....ummmm....fucking part. And by now Liam’s face was blushing like mad,Zayn was sweating because he was so afraid that his bulge will show and he looked over Liam and found that he had a pillow on his lower region and his face was so red,it can’t be healthy.Louis was just smirking. Zayn looked back to the screen and found the boys cumming,then Louis closed his lap top.”Why did you think we wanna see that ?”Liam said his voice above a whisper.”First of all because I wanted to see that !!”Louis said as he took the pillow Liam had and throw it and pointed to Liam and Zayn’s bulges.”Second of all becasue I wanted you to realize you were both gay or at least bisexual !!”Louis said as he stood up and took his lap top.”I’m going to Niall and Harry’s....Ummm Li if our voices annoy you this much,you can sleep here. Zayn won’t mind”Louis smirked and left the room.”So are you ?”Liam wondered.”Yeah,you ?”Zayn whispered.”Y-yeah”Liam stuttered.”why didn’t you tell me ?”Zayn wondered.”Why didn’t you tell me ?” Liam asked looking at Zayn directly.”It doesn’t matter, because now we know. What are we going to do about it now that we know !?”Liam asked.”I wanna suck you off”Zayn whispered in Liam’s ear. Liam whimpered and let out a low moan.”I’ll consider that as a yes”Zayn smirked as he leaned in to catch Liam’s lips in a kiss that was full of emotions. Then he left his lips and went to suck on his neck.”Get your shirt off babe” Zayn winked at Liam. Liam took it off and threw it wherever. Zayn took off Liam’s pants and then his briefs and let his dick spring free.”Ahhh....fuck”Liam moaned as the cold air hit his dick.  
Zayn leaned in and planted a kiss on Liam’s tip.Liam just moaned and let his head throw back. “You’re so big Liam”Zayn moaned,then he took Liam in his mouth as far as he can until Liam hit the back of his throat.”Uhhhhh.....fuck Zee” Liam moaned then grabbed Zayn’s head and started pushing him down more on his dick making Zayn gag and he had tears on the corner of his eyes.”I wanna fuck you Zee” Liam moaned. Zayn looked up from Liam’s dick and looked at him,shocked !! “W-what ?”Zayn stuttered.”I always wanted to fuck your tight ass and hearing you scream my name”Liam smirked.Zayn moaned at the words coming out from Liam’s mouth. Zayn got up and went to Louis’ drawer and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube and threw them to Liam.”C’mere babe”Liam said patting on the bed –Louis’ bed-. Zayn went and lay down waiting for Liam. Liam went between Zayn’s legs and pointed three fingers to his mouth.”Suck”he demanded,Zayn obliged and took Liam’s fingers in his mouth hungrily and started sucking them and making sure it was coated in saliva and slick before Liam pulled it out. And then Liam took his middle finger and pushed his middle finger in Zayn’s tight hole.”So tight Zee”Liam moaned. He started pumping his finger faster and making Zayn moan louder.”M-more”Zayn whimpered.Liam pushed another finger and started pumping faster and deeper in Zayn’s ass. Then when Liam heard Zayn’s moans change to groans he knew he hit his special spot and smirked. He added a third finger and started fucking him in the same angle repeatedly.”Fuck Liam please,I want your dick so bad”Zayn moaned.  
Liam put on the condom and lubed his dick and started pushing into Zayn. Zayn didn’t want lots of time to adjust to Liam’s size,he was already loose from Liam’s fingers.”Move liam please”Zayn begged. Liam started thrusting harder into Zayn and hitting his prostate harder with each thrust.”Fuck..yeah”Zayn moaned.”Fuck,I’m gonna cum”Liam said as he pulled out of Zayn making him whine at the lack of contact.Liam throw the condom on the floor and started jerking off. And with a flick of his wrist he came hard,shotting on Zayn’s chest,some getting on Zayn’s lips and most of it was on the bed sheets. The sight of Liam coming made Zayn groan then he let his fingers play on the tip of his dick and then he also came on Liam’s chest and some went on he sheets mixing with Liam’s cum.Zayn licked his lips,tasting Liam as Liam took some of Zayn’s cum that was on his chest and also tasted it. “You taste good like fuck”Zayn smirked.”Not better than your taste”Liam winked as he layed beside Zayn. Letting Zayn cuddle closer and hide his face in Liam’s neck.  
Liam stretched his hand on the ground and pulled his own shirt to clean their chests and then threw it again. ”Zayn?”Liam called.”Mhmmm” Zayn let out.”Will you go out with me?”Liam blushed. Zayn grinned and looked up at Liam’s eyes and then planted a sweet kiss on his lips.”I’d love to Li”he smiled and then fell back where he was and he took Louis’ duvet that was wrinkled on the end of the bed and took it to cover them.   
Next morning they woke up to a screaming Louis.”WHY ON MY BED WHYYYYYYYYYYYY ?!” Louis screamed/whined.”Louis shut the hell up,I’m tired”Zayn yawned.”You had sex on my bed and you want me to shut up. Fuck you”Louis said angrily to Zayn.”You wish”Liam giggled,eyes still close.Zayn blushed and hit Liam’s chest playfully.  
“GET.UP”Louis groaned.”Okay,Okay. Hand us our clothes and we’ll be on our way”Liam sighed. “ Speak for yourself Li..I’ve got a major sore ass because of your stupid pain train” Zayn groaned making Liam blush. “bitch” Louis said between fake coughs as Liam glared playfully at him.


	5. car sex (1)

“Boys get in the van,please”Paul said pushing the boys to get to the van,to go to the hotel.”One of you has to share his seat”Paul said.”Why ?”Louis questioned. “Because one of the seats is already taken by Niall’s snacks and the other one is soaked with water,thanks to whoever left a bottle of water open !!!”Paul said sternly.”I’ll share with Liam”Zayn exclaimed.The boys all smirked,but Paul looked at Zayn weirdly but brushed it off. Only the boys knows Zayn and Liam’s relationship.   
All the boys got to the van and slept instantly after the long day. Zayn wasn’t sleeping,and Liam was trying to sleep.But he couldn’t with Zayn’s constant moving and rubbing against his crotch.Zayn smirked to himself when he felt something against his ass and he continued to rub harder. “Zayn stop”Liam said clearly annoyed.”Stop what,Leeyum ?”Zayn acted innocently.”Stop moving your fucking ass,it’s causing me some problems Plus the boys are right here !!”Zayn moaned when Liam swore.”They are all knocked out..Please Li,I need you so bad”Zayn said rubbing harder and spinning around,straddling Liam’s hips.Then attacking him with a kiss that’s filled with every emotion possible..”Zayn Wait till we go back to the hotel,We can’t do anything with the boys sleeping in front of us and I don’t think anyone would like to wake up to the view of us fucking !!”Liam said as he pulled back from the kiss.”I won’t make any possible sound ..Please Li”Zayn whispered,biting Liam’s earlobe.”I know you like it when I beg you to fuck me,so hard I wouldn’t be able to walk after it and make me cum and whiten my vision for a while,You like your dick disappear in my ass,Dont’cha Li ?!”Zayn said bouncing up and down slowly on Liam’s Hard-on..”Okay,But we’ll be quick and you don’t make any sound”Liam sighed.”But I don’t have any lube with me !!”Liam whispered.”I’m still loose since last night’s fuck”Zayn winked.Liam’s dick twitched at the big amount of filthy words that Zayn said in the last couple of minutes !! Liam slowly reached for the zipper of Zayn’s pants and unzipped them,seeing that there was a dark spot on the tight briefs,made Liam want him more. Liam massaged Zayn through the material and Zayn moaned,but his moan was quickly muffled by Liam’s hand.”We have no time for hand nor blow jobs !!”Zayn said.”Just get you dick in my ass as quick as possible”Zayn whispered and Liam whined as his pants became so tight and it hurt his dick being pressed with the hard metal of the zipper.Zayn helped Liam getting his pants undone.And Liam sighed with relief when his dick was sprang free.Then Liam took Zayn’s and they both were naked from waist down. Liam pointed three fingers to Zayn’s mouth.”Suck”Liam demanded,Zayn obliged with no hisitation.He pulled his fingers out,slick with saliva.He pushed them to Zayn’s whole and Zayn was about to yell but he quickly muffled the noises..Liam satrted moving them faster and hitting Zayn’s prostate over and over again.”Please baby fill me up”Zayn whined. Liam pulled out his fingers and lifted Zayn up and lined his dick with Zayn’s hole and lowered Zayn on his dick slowly but the van suddenly moved which made Zayn sink all the way down making both Liam and Zayn moan.”Fuck Liam”Zayn moaned.Liam moved his hips up and down fucking that spot that made Zayn a moaning mess.Right now they didn’t care if the boys woke up or Paul heard or whatever.”You’re so good Zayn,doing so good riding my cock like the slut you are”Liam gritted.”Only my cock slut only my bitch Zayn you’re only mine !”Liam said harshly and thrusting in Zayn hardly with every word.”Yours and only yours”Zayn whimpered.Liam reached between their bodies and took Zayn’s leaking dick in his hand and jerked it off quickly with the time he hit his prostate...”Ughhh Liam right there” and with that Zayn shot cum all over Liam’s hands and Liam covered the shaft quickly because he didn;t want to stain their shirts. So,Liam had a very sticky hand but he licked it clean and swallowed it all. Zayn whimpered at the view and slid away of Liam’s dick and sat on his knees (which was VERY hard since there’s not much place) He took Liam’s dick and sucked hard and Liam came almost instantly and Zayn swallowed his cum and licked his dick clean.  
They both smiled and Liam helped Zayn wearing his pants back and sat again at the same position and fell sleep with their fingers intertwined and a smile on their lip.  
The boys started to wake up after a while..Louis and Niall looked at each other furrowing their eyebrows.”Why does it smell like...”Louis cut Niall off.”Sex !?”Louis looked like a lost puppy. Harry rested again in his chair and smirked,then completed his sleep.


	6. (2)

“Hey guys,get up. We’re at the hotel now”Paul said openeing the van door.Louis,Harry and Niall were already half awake so they went out of the van leaving Zayn and Liam asleep.”Zayn..Liam wake up”Paul said shaking Liam’s body,causing Zayn’s to as well ! “Liam I can’t walk,please carry me”Zayn whispered tirdly.”Okay Zi”Liam smiled warmly though Zayn can’t see him.  
Liam carried Zayn slowly and get up carefully not to bump his head.They got out and joined their three friends and went through the back door of the hotel,in order not to bump into any screaming girls –They do love their fans but they are so tired now to hear or do anything more !!- Harry leant to Liam’s ear and whispered”Did you enjoy the ride Leeyum ?!”Harry grinned,Liam blushed bright red.”Ummm...y-yeah”he stuttered looking down at the peacful sleeping face of his boy friend.  
Sure they all got seperate rooms but Zayn always chose to stay with Liam. So,Liam layed Zayn on the king size bed and took his shoes,sock,pants and shirt (Zayn is a VERY heavy sleeper)..Liam did the same to himself,then slipped under the covers and made sure Zayn was warm and snuggled closer to Zayn. Zayn automatically wrapped a hand around Liam’s torso and rested his head in the crook of Liam’s neck. Liam smiled then fell into deep sleep.  
The next morning,Harry was acting weird with Liam and Zayn. He would go and pinch Zayn’s ass and say words like,”Nice ass””how do you work out to make it perfect like that” and so on.. and he goes to Liam and touch his dick (he always does but not a lot)and only wink. Zayn and Liam were totally oblivious to the fact that Hazz taped it all !! Yes,Harry didn’t watch it -yet- but the sounds were so clear what they were doing in the van. Harry did something that pushed both Zayn and Liam over the edge. They were at breakfast and sitting around a table.”Daddy can you give me this banana ?”Harry asked smiling from ear to ear. Liam was sitting far from Harry so he threw it and it fell in the middle of Harry’s plate.”Ahhh yes right there Daddy”Harry said making it sound like a...moan ?! Liam blushed bright red and Zayn understood why Harry was acting like that !! Anyway Harry took the banana and peeled the shell and stood up while sucking it slowly making sure to Look at Zayn and Liam’s wide eyes and bright red cheeks. He winked and left !! “What was that all about,does anyone understand anything !?”Niall said looking confused as ever.Louis shook his head and Zayn and Liam acted like they know nothing.

Right now Harry was taking a shower and singing. Liam and Zayn decided they better talk to Harry,because they can’t go on like that forever !! So,they both sneak in Harry’s room while he was in the shower and stood by the door of the bathroom and locked the room door. Harry closed the water and step out of the shower. Zayn and Liam were waiting for him to get out but they heard a voice coming from inside.This wasn’t Harry’s voice and the voice wasn’t so clear,like it was coming out of a phone. Liam concentrated on the voice and heard the familiar moans of him and Zayn....’WTF ?! ‘ Liam thought. “He taped us,last night !”Liam whisper/yelled to Zayn who’s mouth was gaped open. They heard moans that sounded like Harry’s !! OMG Harry is masturbating to Ziam’s sex –nonetheless his best friends and bandmates !!- Liam and Zayn can’t deny the fact that they were so turned on by all of that and they had a semi-hard going in both their pants !! Liam slipped by accident and hit the door harshly making a loud bang sound. It went quite in the bathroom and Harry totally forgot about his Hard dick and wrapped a towel around his waist –didn’t help hiding the hard dick !!- he opened the door and was welcomed with a flushed Liam and Zayn and soon Harry went red as a tomato and looked down but was greeted with a bulge in the boys’ pants which didn’t help his hard dick at all !! “So that’s why you acted all touchy and slutty today”Zayn said getting closer to Harry and touched the thin fabric of the towel that was covering his dick,Harry moaned.”You know Harry it’s so wrong taping your best friends having sex,Daddy don’t like that !!”Liam said biting his lip and getting close to Harry and pinching his nipple then massaged it with the pads of his fingers.”Punish me ”Harry whispered pushing his hips forward to make Zayn feel the body of his dick. Liam started sucking on Harry’s neck creating a hickey on the boy’s skin who was whimpering and wanting more from the horny couple in front of him and touching him. Zayn started taking off his clothes and Liam’s and took away Harry’s white towel. Zayn took one of Harry’s nipples and started sucking it..Harry wanted them to suck somewhere more private but he still couldn’t believe that he is making out with his best friends –Now,his..lovers?!!- Liam whispered something to Zayn and Zayn smirked and grabbed Harry’s towel and wrapped it around himself and opened the door peeking to see if anyone was around,then he went out of the door. “W-where did he go ?”Harry whined.”Your punishment things”Liam smirked and kissed Harry lustfully and Harry returned the kiss instantly and was grabbing Harry’s nipples and pinching it hard making Harry moan into his mouth.”Fuck Li...”Harry moaned as he broke away from the kiss.  
Zayn appeared again with stuff that was covered with another towel on his hands.”Get on the bed you little slut !”Zayn said harshly smacking Harry’s ass. Harry whipmered but obliged and layed on his bed in the middle on his back,His cock standing rock hard on his torso leaking with pre-cum. Liam took the package from Zayn and opened it to reveal condoms,lube,cock ring and two...dildos ?! Harry’s eyes widened in fear but his cock twitched. Zayn took the cock ring and placed it on Harry’s dick..”No,Please no I’m so sorry I won’t do this again..just don’t put that on ”Harry pleaded. “Too bad you already did a big mistake and your daddies are going to punish you ”Liam said playing with Harry’s balls.”You know Harry that bad boys don’t get to cum”Zayn said licking Harry’s tip. “Fuck”Harry cursed.Liam lubed three of his fingers and Zayn lubed two. Liam entered one and found Harry loose.”You fingered yourself to the video of me and Zee...such a slut”Liam said pushing a second finger and pumping faster and harder and then added a third one trying to find Harry’s prostate.Harry then yelled suddenly anouncing that Liam found the soft spot.Zayn smirked and entered two of his fingers beside Liam’s. They were torturing and abusing Harry’s pink tight –now wide open- hole !! Harry was screaming in pleasure.”F-fuck m-me please”Harry whimpered.  
Liam took out his fingers and put a condom and lubed his dick while Zayn was still fingering Harry harder with each second..”Shiiiiiit..I wanna cum”Harry moaned.”Zayn,get this bitch on all fours and slap his ass to teach him a lesson”Liam said jerking off to the view they was making.”Bad.Boys.Don’t.Cum !!”Zayn said slapping Harry’s ass between each word. Liam teased Harry’s hole with the tip of his dick.”Fuck Li--”Harry moaned but got cut off when Zayn shoved his dick in Harry’s mouth.Liam shoved his dick balls deep and started thrusting into Harry hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust,which caused him to moan and send viberation around Zayn’s leaking dick.”Yeah..suck his dick like the slut you are”Liam said through gritted teeth and slapped Harry’s ass which was burning pink from all the slaps !!  
After a few minutes Zayn came in Harry’s mouth and Liam took off the condom and jerked off on Harry’s thighs.Harry wasn’t able to cum because of this fucking cock ring !! Harry wanted to cry because it hurt and his tip was turning from pink to another color and it seemed so hard !!Liam and Zayn flipped Harry to his back and he was breathing heavily and they started making out and snogging in front of Harry’s eyes making him horny even more if that was possible. Zayn took Liam’s dick in his hand and started rubbing it with his own making Liam moan. Harry didn’t want to touch his dick because it will make it worse. Liam’s fingers were slipping in Zayn’s ass crack and found his hole and fingered him,Zayn moaned at the new feeling. Liam went to suck on Zayn’s neck...”Ahhh fuck Liam”Zayn moaned.”Wait a minute”Liam winked and took a dildo from the package,it was so big just like Liam’s and thick like Zayn’s. Liam lubed it and opened Harry’s leg wide and circled his finger on his hole then pushed the dildo in Harry’s hole. “You’ll fuck yourslef until I go fuck my baby right in front of you and when I tell you to go harder,faster or deeper you have to obey,Got it ?”Liam said smirking.Harry moaned and nodded not able to form words.Liam and Zayn became so hard again. Liam throw Zayn on all fours on the floor and already started going deep and hard making Zayn squirm and moan. Liam grabbed Zayn’s shoulder and pulled him up so that they were chest to back making Liam hit that spot in Zayn making him moan louder.”Fatser and deeper Harry”Liam moaned,Harry obliged. Liam was jerking Zayn off with the time of his thrusts. Zayn’s body started to shudder and they came together at the same time. “Don’t stop Harry”Zayn said and went to grab the other dildo and lubed it and gave it to Liam.Liam looked at a very terrefied Harry.Not just it was a dildo it also had the ability to vibrate and by the look on Liam’s face,he WAS going to use all the abilites. Liam throw Harrys hand away and took hold of the dildo and he moved it up and down –not in and out- Then he pulled it down hard that it could have hurt but all Harry was doing was whimpering and moaning.Then he pushed in the other dildo and made it vibrate making harry’s body all shake.Harry had tear stains on his face and he looked fucked out. Liam gestured for Zayn to come from the other side of Harry’s body. Harry gave him the hold of the vibrator and they bothe started moving it simultaneously,making Harry whimper.Zayn and Liam started kissing sloppily,still moving the things in their hands and fucking Harry deeper and faster as they deepend the kiss.They tried to move their bodies as close as they can because Harry’s body was between them which caused their dicks to rub against each other making them all moan. Zayn broke the kiss and looked at Harry who fought back tears and kissed him while Liam wiped away the tear stains. “It’ll all be over soon”Liam whispered. Harry was happy that he’ll finally cum but he was also sad that a chance like this won’t ever happen again. Liam took away his dildo and motioned for Zayn to take out his too. They throw it wherever and replaced it by their cocks. Harry was moaning the loudest anyone could ever manage to. It was a little hard for Zayn and Liam too because no one could ever manage to cum three times in a small amount of time. Liam and Zayn’s dick were sliding together making both of them moan loudly and if anyone passed their room they’ll know what they were doing inside. Zayn and Liam wanted to release their load into Harry’s abused hole because the soon they cum,the sooner Harry will get to cum,because Harry did look miserable He can’t deny that he also like all that and all the attention Zayn and Liam were giving him and the way they treated him like the slut he really is !!!   
With one last thrust they released their loads in Harry and filled him up Liam took away his dick –that was still leaking his hot cum- and guided it to Harry’s mouth. “Taste that you little slut”Liam said harshly forcing Harry’s mouth to suck on the head. As soon as Liam stopped cumming he pulled away and smiled at the view of Harry’s mouth with drops of cum on the corners of his mouth. Liam took some of the cum that was coming from Harry’s hole on his fingers and pushed it in Harry’s mouth making him taste more cum. Zayn took Harry’s cock ring and he sighed as he reached his shaking hand to jerk off his dick. Liam slapped it away and looked at Zayn and both of them smirked as Zayn sucked on Harry’s balls as Liam was sucking his dick.With that Harry shot a big load –VERY BIG load- to Liam’s mouth that Liam had to swallow it on four times. Harry sighed in relief and Zayn kissed Liam to taste Harry. “you taste great”Zayn winked.”Y-y-you t-taste am-a-amazing too”Harry stuttered. Liam and Zayn wore their clothes leaving a very exhausted and fucked out Harry on the bed. Once they were all ready to go Harry said something making them wink at him and smirk.”Wish I taped THAT !!” Harry smirked.Liam looked at Zayn looked at each other then to Harry and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Liam was devastated after his girlfriend –Ex- broke up with him. And what hurt him and confused him more was what she said before leaving “I wasn’t sure if you even liked girls !” She spat with disgust and left.   
So,now he was on his way to a night club he used to go. When he arrived,he took a seat near the bar and rested his elbows on the table and hid his face in his hands. And started thinking about her words over and over again.Yeah he always didn’t feel quite right when kissing girls he always wanted something more firm and passionate he wanted a kiss that had hunger and adoration. Plus he wanted to be the one dominated not to dominate himself !!  
He was pulled out from his thoughts when he felt someone shook him lightly. He looked up to see a very beautiful blue eyes staring at him.”H-hi”Liam stuttered.”Hi my name’s Louis”the boy -Louis- said shaking Liam’s hand. “Liam”Liam smiled lightly.”What’s wrong? you seem confused !!” Louis asked furrowing his eyebrows.Liam didn’t want to talk to a complete stranger but he felt like he had to talk to someone or he’ll explode.”Why are you even talking to me !? You don’t know me !”Liam asked looking down.”I saw you since you came in and you looked confused plus you look cute”Louis winked.Liam blushed and looked down.”Will you say now what’s wrong ?!” Lou asked taking Liam’s hands in his. Liam felt electricity shooting and heat rush to his cheeks.”My girlfriend broke up with me”Liam sighed.”So what man !?”Louis laughed.”It’s not about that..it’s about what she said before leaving me”Liam said.Louis gave him a -complete- look. “She said ‘I wasn’t sure if you even liked girls !’”Liam quoted.Louis let out a ‘oh..’ “Well,are you ?!” Louis wondered.Liam sighed and told him what he was thinking before he come and interrupt his thoughts. “what about the sex life ?!”Louis blushed as he asked. “I only had sex once and to be honest I didn’t like it”Liam shrugged.”Have you ever thought about having sex with a boy”He said then leant closer to Liam’s ear and started whispering. “He can push you up against a wall and start kissing you roughly. He can dominate you and fuck you so good and suck you off. Beleive me boys know what feels good”Louis continued to whisper as his hands traveled down Liam’s body to Liam’s Zipper and started palming him through the fabric making Liam gasp..”Ahh shit”Liam moaned/groaned.”Let’s move this to a more private place”Louis winked and got up ignoring his showing bulge in his red skinnies.Liam nodded and followed closely behind Louis. They went into the bathroom and Louis made sure it was empty and then he shut the door. Then pushed Liam against the wall making him gasp but his gasp was quickly muffled when Louis attacked his lips and kissed him...’Yep,that was what I wanted’ Liam thought as he kissed Louis back. Louis started grinding their hips together making Liam moan in his mouth.   
“Lou”Liam said as he pulled away,desperate for air. “I don’t think I’m ready to be y’know..ummmm....fucked”Liam said blushing madly.”It’s alright but I want to suck you off just at the same time you suck me”Louis smirked as he saw that Liam quickly understood which position he wanted.  
Louis took his shirt off and took Liam’s too.”You’re beautiful”Louis murmred as he looked at Liam’s abs.Liam looked at Louis’ lower region and stared lustfully to the bulge. He grabbed his dick through the fabric making Louis gasp and thrust his hips forward.”Touch me Li please”Louis begged. Liam unzipped his pants and took it off along with his boxers too. Louis’ dick sprang free. Liam stood up and started grinding his dick that was covered with Louis’ bare one,making Louis groan. Liam was sure that he was frustrating Louis.   
Louis grabbed Liam’s shoulders and again pushed him against the wall and started toying with Liam’s nippled as he sucked on Liam’s neck.”Never ever play with me”Louis whispered huskily into Liam’s ear. Louis’ hands went to Liam’s pants and started palming him through it again.”Lou please”Liam begged sounding slutty.”Yeah you want me to touch you, you little slut”Louis growled as he took Liam’s pants that he had nothing under it.   
“Get on your back”Louis demanded, and Liam did as he was ordered. Louis knelt between his legs and eyed Liam’s member lustfully.”Can’t wait to let you fuck my mouth with your big dick”Louis smirked up at Liam.  
Louis started teasing Liam by licking the tip and sucking on it.”Lou”Liam growled. But Louis didn’t obey. So, Liam thrusted his hips forward making Louis -almost- choke. Louis started sucking Liam’s member as Liam was fucking his mouth.”Give me yours Lou,I want it so bad”Liam begged -again- Louis repositioned himself and let his dick fall in front of Liam’s face. Liam took a moment until he could adjust to what he’s about to do.  
Liam took Louis fully into his mouth and started sucking harder as Louis sucked harder making Liam moans vibrate through his body. Louis was thrusting hard into Liam’s mouth. Liam’s hands found Louis’ ass and grabbed it hard that it could leave a bruise. “Shit Lou you have a perfect ass” Liam moaned.   
Louis felt Liam’s body tense and he knew he was close. He took his balls in his hands and started toying with his balls. Then took it in his mouth. Liam slapped Louis’s ass and he let out a groan of pleasure.   
“Ughhhh Liam am close”Louis moaned then sucked even harder.”M-me t-too”Liam whimpered.  
“Cum for me Li”Louis whispered licking Liam’s tip. With one last lick Liam came into Louis’ mouth. The idea of Liam’s hot cum in his mouth was enough to throw him over the edge.  
Liam sucked Louis till he was all dry and clean.  
They got up and wore their clothes again.  
“so..Umm.. that was.... ”Liam started but Louis cut him off.”The best orgasm I’ve ever had”Louis chuckled. Liam kissed him slowly on the lips then pulled away.”Doyou wanttogooutwithme ?!”Liam said quickly,blushing.”Slow down..I can’t understand a word !!”Louis laughed.”do you want to go out with me ?”Liam said looking down blushing furiously. “I’d love to babe”Louis winked.”By The way you look cute when you blush”Louis said kissing Liam’s cheeks.Then Louis fished Liam’s phone out of his pockets and dialled his own number and called himself..”Now you have my number..Call me anytime”Louis winked and got out of the door. He saved Louis number and as he was just about to put it in his pocket but it vibrated announcing he had a message.   
“Miss you already ;) xx”Liam smiled at Louis’ cuteness.”C ya tomorrow ?”Liam texted back.”Sure...Whenever and wherever  ” Louis texted back.Liam smiled to himself and left the club smiling. ‘wow !’ Liam thought as he walked to his home.


	8. Zayn/Niall/Liam

Niall,Liam & Zayn all were hanging out in the tour bus while Lou and Haz were out doing god knows what.  
"Hey guys?" Niall asked a bit warily. "Yeah Nialler ?" Liam looked at Niall for a second then he went back to playing on his phone as Zayn just hummed.  
"When was the last time any of you got off...y'know..properly..like with someone?" Niall blushed a bit but also smirked when he felt Liam shifting. Niall has developed a mainly sexual based crush on Liam and if Zayn was there while he made his move on Liam then that will be like a cherry on top.  
"For..for a while.. I lost count after a month and a half" Liam stammered out blushing slightly as he remembered his last encounter with a girl at a bar. "Just during christmas break" Zayn smirked."Oh..well guys I'll go steal a quick nap okay ?"Niall got up and threw Liam a look then he looked to Liam's bulge and Liam just blushed because he knew Niall noticed his semi. "Damn you Irish leprechaun and your questions" Liam thought as Zayn was looking at them dumbfounded. Niall left silently.  
"What was he on about Li?" Zayn asked."I have no idea Zayn" Liam shrugged as he tried to not think about the look Niall gave him and how he didn't understand it!!  
After a few minutes they heard some voices coming from Niall's bunk. Some broken noises that could be breathy..moans. If Liam thought he was semi hard before well now he's sporting a boner and Zayn is not so far behind him. "What dl you think he's doing man ?" Zayn groaned as he palmed himself softly over the favric of his sweats. "I have no idea but...Fuck..I wanna wank" Liam breathed out. Then unlike you'd think of Liam,he shamelessly unbottoned his pants and slid them off and then he took out his cock from the confines of his tight boxers. Zayn just moaned at the sight of Liam's leaking tip as he did the same to himself.  
After it got too hot they also took off their shirts leaving them half naked.   
As Niall's moans got louder they went faster on their cocks. "Imagine if Niall was fingering his tight ass" Liam groaned. "I am imagining him sucking me into his mouth" Zayn moaned. "Fuck Zayn yeah" Liam moaned and closed his eyes. He let. High pitched cry a he felt wetness enveloping his dick in tight heat. "Fuck Zayn yeah" Liam moaned as he grabbed Zayn's head and guided him while Zayn was looking at him with wide teary eyes.  
"Fuck you guys couldn't resist" They heard a deep hoarse chuckle from a very familiar voice. Zayn didn't even take his eyes off of Liam as he just sucked harder. Liam looked at Niall and smirked. "Your fucking filthy moans you slut" Liam groaned. "Oh yeah ? I was moaning because I had a 7 inch girthy dildo up my tight hole" Niall groaned as he turned around and bent to make Liam see the black dildo buried deep in his creamy white tight hole. "Fuck Niall come lay beside me" Liam moaned. Niall complied and when he layed beside Liam,Liam pushed zayn from his dick and forced his mouth on Niall's cock. "Enjoy his talents Ni" Liam smirked as he patted zayn's bum.Niall was moaning louder than ever. Liam noticed the black toy starting to slip out so Liam took it upon himself to move it in and out of Niall as Niall was now producing those porn-worthy moans.  
"What were you thinking about slut?" Liam smirked as he forcefully pushed the toy deeper and harder making Niall choke on air."y-you" Niall whispered. "Fuck Z I'll come" Niall groaned as Zayn deepthroated him. Just then Zayn's mouth was gone and he was brought back from the edge. He opened his eyes to see Liam and Zayn smirking at him as they started sucking each other faces making Niall whine and as he was just reaching to stroke himself, Liam glared at him making him stop.  
"Zayn let's treat this slut how he deserves" Liam smirked as Niall's eyes widened. "Come on Ni hands and knees" Zayn ordered. Niall got into position quickly which made Liam chuckle as he knew how Niall was horny and would would do anything to get off.  
Liam starred rubbing the flesh of Niall's ass making him moan. "Fuck Li please.." he mumbled brokenly. "What do you want ?tell me" Liam snickered knowing that he was destroying Niall with the waiting. "Fuck me" Niall whined. "Don't deny tge slut pleasure" Zayn snickered as he slapped Niall's cheeks softly with his cock. Niall looked up at Zayn as he tried to catch Zayn's cock in his mouth. Zayn smirked as he impaled his dick in the younger's mouth making him gag a bit."suck his cock you slut" Liam groaned as he pulled out the toy and quickly replaced it with his own pulsing cock making Niall moan with Zayn's dick inside his mouth making Zayn moan loudly. Liam and Zayn started thrusting into Niall in the same time making the younger feel light headed from the immense pleasure. Zayn and Liam leaned over Niall's back and started kissing heatedly again. "U close to cumming?" Zayn groaned as they slightly pulled back. Liam was too far gone to answer properly because of the tight neat swallowing his dick and the toxic feeling of Zayn's tongue discovering his mouth so he only managed a nod."yeah? On his face together" Zayn commanded. And in a second Niall was on his back and empty from both ends. He only shut up when Liam and Zayn towered above him with their cocks angled towards his face as their hands were blur moving on their cocks fastly Niall opened his mouth and pushed his head up to lick at their shafts which made them groan and shoot in his mouth and some getting on his cheeks. Liam and Zayn were cussing and moaning profanities which made Niall look at his neglected red cock begging for a release. Liam andZayn shared a look as they wemt down on Niall and started licking at him fastly with the intentions to make him release. "Fuck..yeah...mmm...Li..Zay...I- Iam c-cumming" and with a final scream he released as Zayn and Liam tried to catch as much of the cum in their mouths.

After all three recovered from their post-orgasm daze they all cuddled until they peacefully slept.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on my Tumblr and I decided ro put it in my collection

Zayn and niall weren't on..good terms lately because they both knew they fancied Liam.a lot. The boys knew and even Liam himself knew but he won't lie, he fancies them too but he never acted on his feelings because he just couldn't choose one and leave the other. And Liam had the idea of a threeway relationship but he doubted that Zayn or Niall would like to share since they're both really possessive and what's theirs is theirs and no one else's.

Today was no exception when Liam was in his room and heard yelling from the living room."I was sitting there first asshole"Niall growled. "But you left and now I'm sitting" Zayn reasoned nonchalantly. "Move your lazy arse right now zayn or I swear to god you'd never know what hit you" Niall threatened and knowing Niall all he could was mess woth zayn's hair products but like won't do any serious damge -except to Zayn's precious hair-. Liam huffed in annoyance and left his room and went straight to were he knew the fighting took place.

"Shut the fuck up guys and just get over yourself" Liam yelled. Both boys' stopped immediately and looked down in shame like puppies that just made a mistake and their owner was scolding them. "But Li you don't know...anything" Niall said softly as Zayn nodded. "Really Nialler you think I'm this oblivious and stupid to not see the way you both look at me ! I know you idiots" Liam chuckled as he found himself being pulled in for a kiss by Niall.

Niall didn't waste anytime, he quickly forced his tongue in Liam's mouth. Zayn growled -literally growled- as he pulled Liam out of Niall's grip and forced his lips on his. Liam was overwhelmed by the attention he took from both boys and Niall wasn't helping with taking off Liam's pants. Okay when did it go this far. But Liam didn't mind it one bit. Actually his cock hardened by the mere thought of having both boys all to himself. Zayn stopped kissing Liam only to take his and Liam's shirts off while Niall stripped completely and Liam took off his last article of clothing while Zayn also got naked and stroked his length slowly. Niall pushed Liam back on the couch and immediately took his cook in his mouth and zayn took Liam's balls in his mouth. Liam was moaning loudly while patting both boy's hairs. Niall and zayn were sitting hands and knees each taking one side beside Liam. Zayn left Liam's balls and took one side of Liam's cock as Niall growled,"fuck off Zayn" Niall huffed angrily. "Shut up both of you and suck my cock" Liam demanded as he took hold of zayn's and Niall's heads and positioned them over his cock. They both sucked like there was no tomorrow.

Zayn and Niall moaned as they fealt a finger at their holes. "Fuck guys you really are desperate sluts, you're so loose! Did you both played with your holes thinking of me fucking you with my big cock" Liam smirked as both boys moaned and pushed back on his fingers.

Zayn and Niall kept sucking simultaneously and kept going up on Liam's cock until there was no cock seperating them so they snogged like their life depended on it. Liam thought that this couldn't be any hotter but apparently he though wrong as Niall brought his face closer to kiss them both and it was a mess of tongues and lips and none of them could get enough from the tastes of the other two's lips.

"Shit guys I wanna fuck you" Zayn and Niall looked at each other then at Liam as if asking who do you want first.  
Liam smirked as he got up from the couch and ordered them both to sit and spread their legs and hold it up to show their holes.  
Liam's dick twitched as he saw the two holes open and begging to be fucked. Liam smirked as he dove in with his tongue in Niall's hole and darted his tongue in and out as Niall gave porn worthy moans and kept chanting Liam's name. Zayn groaned at the lack of attention. "Fuck Liam for God's sake just-" the words caught up in zayn's throat as Liam darted his tongue in and out in a brutally fast pace. Liam wanted to cry out because his dick was so hard that it hurt so he left the gaping holes and stood up and went to his room and brought a bottle of lube and when he came back he was met with Zayn and Niall sucking each other off. And as soon as he entered both boys scrumbled into their last position as Liam went for Niall's hole first and slammed in with no warning making Niall scream "fuck Liam yes fuck me with that big ass cock yesss Liam so good fucking me like the slut I am" Niall moaned as Liam kept fucking him in an inhuman fast pace. Zayn didn't want to be left out so he sucked Niall's cock as best as he could because the faster Niall came the faster he'll get to be fucked.

Niall's moans got higher as he felt his climax approaching. "Fuck fuck fuck" he moaned as he realeased over zayn's face then he pulled zayn up and started snogging the hell out of him. The cum on Zayn's cheeks also stained Niall's and it should be illegal how hot this is. Liam groaned as he pulled Zayn to kiss him. "Fuck you guys look so hot together" Liam mumbled against Zayn's lips. Niall moans were now groans because Liam kept fucking him and he was way too sensitive. Liam git the hint and pulled out of Niall and postioned Zayn in front of him so Liam was facing zayn's back and pushed his dick in him immediately hitting his prostate. Making Zayn scream in pleasure. Liam's pace didn't change still brutally fast that Zayn was sure he will be limping for a couple of days. When Niall got down from his high he went on his knees anf started sucking Zayn making Zayn's moans get louder. "Liam...your..cock is....so....AHHHH fuck....it's amazing...big and...so fucking good" Zayn spoke between moans and pants. "Fuck Niall I'm coming" zayn warned as be came across Niall's neck and upper chest.

Having both boys come undone under him made Liam so close so he pulled out of Zayn and pushed him to his knees in front of Niall and fisted his cock until he came across both their faces. Niall and Zayn collected Liam's cum from their faces and sucked it into their mouthes and if Liam wasn't so tired he would defiantly be completely hard again.

They went to Liam's roam and snuggled into his bed and Liam was in the middle. "So I guess you learned how to share" Liam chuckled. The other two giggled and layed their heads on Liam's shoulders' and fell into deep sleep and Liam smiled as he also drifted off


	10. Chapter 10

Niall was feeling really horny, no reason except that it was a hot day and Liam thought that not wearing a shirt is acceptable while Louis, oh sweet lord, Lou was walking around with a pair of boxers and Niall wanted to have a taste of his two boyfriends.  
Liam currently was sitting on a couch at the living room watching some show when Niall came in with a semi already resting under his briefs and straddled Liam's lap and started nibbling on his neck "Li I've got a problem and I want you to help me" he whispered as he was grinding his hard dick on Liam's thigh to have some type of friction. "Niall I'm busy" Liam huffed out trying not to get hard. "But my ass hole is better than whatever you're watching right ?" Niall replied as he grinded his ass on Liam's cock just to prove a point. "Go to Lou" Liam said as he pushed Niall off his lap. "You're a dick" Niall huffed as he went in a search for Louis. 

He found him in his room humming to a beat while swaying his hips with the rhythm and Niall was defiantly aching now. "Fuck Lou" he moaned. Louis head snapped to see a very flustered Niall and immediately noticed the condition he was in. "What Ni ? Need any help babe?" Louis smirked. "Liam was being a meanie,daddy. He didn't fuck me" Niall pouted. "Oh Ni y'know you could come having my cock whenever you want to" Lou said smugly as he sat on the bed after he threw off his boxers. Niall eyed Louis' cock hungrily. "Come sit on Daddy's cock babe" Louis said as he rubbed some lube on his hard cock.

Niall ran across the room while getting rid of his one and only article of clothing. And when he straddled Lou. He kissed Louis so hard as he lowered himself on Louis' awaiting cock. "You're loose? Already fucked yourself slut ?" Louis teased. "Yes -oh fuck- I fucked myself because -ahhhhh- I couldn't wait to have my hole filled with a real cock" he said breathlessly as he jumped up and down to meet Louis' thrusts. "Bet you fucked yourself thinking of me and Liam fucking you at the same time, didn't you slut ?" Louis thrust in him harder and successfully hit the submissive boy's prosrate. Niall was moaning exceptionally loud. "FUCK DADDY" he kept screaming like the whore he knew he was.

Liam was palming himself listening to his boyfriends fucking. He got naked in a matter of seconds and went in quietly -unnoticed as the other two had their eyes slammed shut- he stood up on the bed as the two shot their eyes open at the feeling of the bed dip. "Oh Niall you were such a slut that you go around getting fucked with whomever is willing to stick their cock up your slutty arse" Liam smirked as he slapped his cock on Niall's cheek as Niall was still bouncing on Louis' cock even faster. "Only yours daddies, I only belong to your cocks" he breathed out. "Then suck my cock baby" Liam ordered huskily as he put his hands on Niall's head to force his cock in his pretty mouth.

Moans filled the room as all three were close. Louis thrusting up into Niall's tight heat while jerking him in time with his thrusts as Liam was fucking Niall's mouth mercilessly.

Louis was the first to release with a scream of Niall's name as Niall followed him and came all over Louis' hand. Liam pulled out of Niall's puffy lips. And pulled Louis up to his knees while his other hand was already on Niall's head. He stood between them and guided them to his throbbing dick. They kissed and licked and Niall sucked on his balls making Liam release a throaty moan and came in Louis' mouth that was sucking the head. Niall pushed louis on his back and started snogging with him,swapping Liam's cum between them as Liam layed smirking beside them. They ended up splitting it between them and swallowed and looked at Liam and layed on either side of him.

"Good babies" Liam yawned as he closed his eyes and decided that a nap won't hurt. Ni and Lou thought the same as they snuggled closer to Liam and sleeping.


End file.
